Day Care Nightmares
by ranmariku
Summary: Riku hates Day Cares for some odd reason. But he needs a summer job bad. So his mom thinks that a job at the Day Care would be good for him. Riku hates his job now. Plus he is really bad at it. How will he ever make it? R&R.
1. Default Chapter

It was the last few days of school on Destiny's Island. Riku walked home with Sora as usual. When Riku walked in, his mother said the worst thing that she could to him. "Riku, I need for you to get a summer job. Maybe at a day care.

I know that the Preschool teacher could sure us some help."His mom said. "No! Day Care is evil! It is pure hell and you know that!" Riku shouted. "Oh come on Riku. We all know that you had a bad time at day care. But maybe you could help some other kids."His mom said. Riku gave her a look. "I'll check it out."Riku hissed.

The next day at School.

"Hey Riku!"Called Sora down the hallway. "What's up?"Sora said when he got next to Riku. "My mom wants me to go get this job at this day care. She knows that I hate that evil place."Riku said.

"What's the pay?"Sora asked. "It's alright. But I don't want to go and work at that hell!"Riku shouted. "Quiet."Kairi hissed when she walked up to them. "Riku's mom is giving him the job at the day care center."

Sora said. Riku gave Sora a look. "What. Don't you give me that look! "Sora said turning his head. "Make him stop it Kairi!"Sora shouted. Kairi ignored Sora. "So, Riku. Did you hear about the new principal that we will have next year?"She asked.

"Yeah. And I hear he has a new secretary with him."Riku said. Kairi rolled her eyes at him. "Always thinking of women."Kairi hissed. Riku walked away.

After School That same day.

"Better go and look at that job... "Riku said. "It's not so bad. What are you afraid of? "Kairi asked. Riku headed towards his house. "Oh Riku!"Riku's mom called. "Yes?"Riku asked. "Now you have to go to the day care center.

I already got you the job! Isn't that great? "She asked. "I didn't really want it... "Riku hissed. "Well, isn't that to bad?"His mom said. "Now go and check out the place."His mother added. Riku walked to the daycare.

At the Daycare.

"Hello! Anybody here?"Riku said when he walked in. A woman walked out. " Oh you must be Riku. Welcome. "The lady said. "You may call me Aerith."The lady said. "Ok, Aerith. I don't want to be here. So lets just get this over with."

Riku said. "Not with that attitude."Aerith said. "Fine then... When do we start! I am just so excited to see the little kids who throw up all over the place and we have to feed and care for! Now where are the little monsters?"Riku said in a girly voice. "Riku. Thee not monsters."Aerith said to him. Shaking her head. "Well, see you tomorrow."Aerith said to him.

The Next Day After School.

"See you guys later."Riku called walking to the day care center. "Good Afternoon Riku. Welcome, Welcome, Welcome."Aerith said walking to greet him again. "What's good about it?"Riku hissed.

The class was already full of kids. Mostly 4 or 5 year olds. Aerith already had them all sitting at tables. Coloring. "Now Riku. This is color time! Now after this it will be story time!"Aerith said. Riku looked around.

Just as he looked back around. A crayon went flying across the room. "Now, Who the fuck threw that?!"Riku shouted. "Riku not that language!"Aerith said covering his mouth." What? "Riku said under Aerith's hand. "Day Care. Not High school!"Aerith said. "Fine then."Riku hissed back.

"Ok, lets get started. Kids! It is now story time! How about we all come to the floor so that Riku can read you guys a story now?"Aerith said to the children.

Ok, I will try to update soon. Been kind of busy with School, Sorry!


	2. Chapter Two

(I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Characters.)

After a long day at work… or day-care…

Riku walked in and sat down on the couch, setting his book bag on the ground beside him. He threw off his shoes, and grabbed the controller off of the table.

As he flipped through channels he heard something at his back door. When he got up to look at it Sora, and Kairi came rushing by him, going straight to the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Riku asked as he followed them. "Playing DDR." Kairi answered. "And have you forgotten whose house this is?" He asked.

"How about we start over?" Kairi suggested. "Uh… Um, Hi Riku, may we play DDR? And how was your day?" Sora asked, scratching his head nervously.

"Thank-You…. Hey Guys, and yes you can play DDR… and my day at work sucked." Riku said sighing as he sat back down on the couch.

"Why is that?" Kairi asked during the middle of one round. "Because… Well, Aerith said that I get day-care and High School mixed up." Riku said laying down on the couch.

"Its really simple, Riku." Sora said. "At High School you can cuss and not care… and Day Care you can't cuss and you have to care… Hey, at least you're getting paid." Sora said.

"Yeah, but getting paid is the only good part about it…" Riku said. "So… on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays I have to go there after school." Riku added. "Man, that sucks." Sora said.

As soon as the first round of DDR with Sora and Kairi was over, Sora looked over at Kairi. "I beat you…" Kairi said as she stuck out of tongue and gave a slight laugh.

"Man, Sora you really _do_ suck at this game." Riku said with a laugh. "Gee… thanks…I feel so freaking loved." Sora said. "I love you…but you still suck at this game." Kairi said.

Sora sighed, and Kairi seeing the look on his sad face said, "But Riku sucks even more at it." Riku, hearing this got up and shoved Sora off of the mat.

Riku started the game and soon was losing badly. When he lost the whole first round he walked back over to the couch. "Ok… so I _do_ suck at this game." Riku said picking up his book bag.

10 minutes later.

"Can you guys keep it down, please? I have to work tomorrow and I have a headache." Riku said. "Sure…" Kairi said. "How about we just see you tomorrow at school, and leave you at peace? Your parents should be home soon anyway." Sora said as he turned off the game.

"Sure, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Riku said looking up from his homework. Sora and Kairi unplugged the game, and put the mats up. "See you later." They said as they walked towards the front door.

Riku waved and then looked back down at his homework. About 10 minutes later he heard another noise outside. His mom was home…

She walked in through the front door, walking over to where Riku was sitting. "So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you have fun?" She asked.

Riku thought for a moment. "It sucked, No and No." He answered. "Well, to bad you need the money." She said. She got up and walked into the kitchen, starting on dinner.

The next day after school.

"So, you on your way to work?" Kairi asked walking up to Riku at his locker. "Yeah…" Riku said with a sigh. "That's strange, Sora's not with you." Riku said looking around. "He's in the library…" Kairi said. "Oh… you mean he can read?" Riku asked.

"Yes Riku! Sora can read!" Kairi said laughing. "Oh, I never knew!" Riku said laughing too. "Hey, call Sora and I so we can come over when you get home… we can cheer you up." Kairi said with a smile.

Riku smiled too. "Ok, I'll call you guys… will you be at Sora's?" Riku asked. "Most likely." She responded. Riku nodded and shut his locker and walked off.

At the evil Day Care center.

Riku walked in, setting his book bag down away from the little kids. Aerith walked up to him. "Riku! So nice to finally see you again!" She said smiling at him. "It was only yesterday." He said coldly.

Right as he said that some little kid started to cough. "I swear to god Aerith, if he gets me sick." Riku said looking down at the kid.

"Oh Riku! Be nice!" She said picking the kid up off of the ground. She set him down on the other side of the room. "Now lay down now." Aerith said sweetly to the little boy. And he did, since she had set him on really soft pillows.

That is the end of Day Care Nightmares Chapter Two!

I will be sure to Update soon.

And please excuse anything wrong with this chapter…

It took me an hour to right it and it's 7 in the morning…

Anyway, Thank-You for reading Day Care Nightmares! Please Review!


End file.
